


Back Roads Pt 1

by MillieWinchester84



Series: Back Roads Adventures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieWinchester84/pseuds/MillieWinchester84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story written because of a dream I had.  My two besties...collectively we are Bobby's Angels...and myself all had input.  Love my angels (Sassy_mass and our Wolfess) and this is as much for them as it is for me if not more.</p>
<p>Three friends go on a road trip and happen to bump into Sam and Dean Winchester by happenstance.  The problem being they also run into Kate, but she notices something about these women.  She, Luther, and some other members of their nest take the women from their motel room in the middle of the night which infuriates the brothers.  Then the race is on to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Roads Pt 1

They’ve been driving for several hours, this time with Summer behind the wheel, and it’s all been about a good time. Today has been wonderful for the three best friends. The morning starts with a walk down a dirt road lined with blackberry bushes. Then it was on to breakfast. Being one of the larger cities they’ve stopped in the three went shopping at the mall and from there hit the road again. They are just going where the wind seems to blow them carefree and, for once, with no real responsibilities. Lunch was late and in a random gorgeous park where they sat on a blanket and shared a picnic laughing most of the time. The point of the trip is two-fold. Summer, Sissy, and Miranda are all authors. They became known for a series they wrote together and they are continuing that series still, but they’ve each signed independent book deals all with the same publisher. This cross country adventure is to help get creative juices flowing, however, it’s also a long overdo vacation and time together. While they each have different writing styles, which just so happen to compliment each other’s, their processes are similar. Once they get back and batten down to write none of them will socialize much. It’s important to be able to slip into their heads at any time and being in public doesn’t allow that. Plus when you seem to be having a conversation with yourself, and people don’t know you have two or more characters interacting in your head, they tend to think you’re a tad bit unstable. So this is just them getting out and having fun as they consider storylines, arcs, twists, turns, and about the characters and settings themselves. Sissy and Summer have watched Miranda make sketches of certain places. Summer and Sissy have taken a lot of pictures and not all have been group selfies. At the moment they are each in their own heads. Summer is drumming her thumbs on the wheel and humming to a song on the radio watching the landscape go by. Miranda has her ear buds in (listening to music a little to hardcore metal for her friends to enjoy as well) with her eyes closed, but she isn’t asleep. Sissy has sprawled herself across the backseat organizing notes she’s made throughout the trip in her notebook. She took several just today in the park. Observations that could add interest to a storyline.

Summer realizes it’s been a long time since lunch and it’s gotten dark enough that Sissy is using a reading light to see her notes. “Want to stop for the night and find a bite to eat?” She asks.

Sissy looks up. “I could use a little something to eat and definitely some sleep. We were up and about early this morning.”  
“We were.” Summer agrees.

They don’t get a response from Miranda forgetting she can’t hear them. Sissy unhooks her seatbelt and slides forward to the edge of her seat so she can put a hand on her friend’s shoulder and not startle her unsure if she fell asleep or not. Alert blue eyes open. She wasn’t asleep.

Miranda pulls her left ear bud out. “What’s up?” She looks back at Sissy.

“We’re thinking about stopping and finding a place unless you maybe want to go further?”

“I’m good with whatever y’all want to do. I’m just going with the flow.” Miranda stops her music and takes out the other ear bud. “Where are we now? I was zoned in my head longer than it feels like I was.”

“Uh…” Summer looks at the GPS they have only used to find lodging since they’ve been taking the more scenic and smaller back roads everywhere avoiding freeways and big highways. “Silverton, Colorado. Small place.” She answers.

“It’s pretty here.” Sissy comments.

“It is.” Miranda agrees looking out the window in the fading light.

Not far into the small city they find a nice little motel. The owner tells them it doesn’t look like much, but the bar right across the street is the local hang out and it has some of the best food in the state. It’s also not a rowdy place because the owners won’t tolerate it. So that settles where they are going to eat. They find their room, #18, and are surprised at it’s size. Two queen sized beds, a small kitchenette, good sized bathroom, an eating area, and a couch and couple chairs for a sitting spot. It’s a nice room.

The trio take time to freshen up. They all end up in tank tops. Sissy and Summer both in blue, but different shades. Miranda ends up in a blush rose type color. They all have on jean shorts as the night is really warm. Summer has her coppery-red hair pulled up in a knot. Miranda and Sissy have left their slightly darker red hair loose. A little makeup and they are out the door and walking across the street to the local hot spot.

The place has a buzz as Summer opens the door and holds it for her friends, but it’s far from loud. They take stools at the bar and are promptly given menus by the brunette woman tending bar. All three order water with lemon while they decide what to eat. It doesn’t take long to order an appetizer sampler to share. All three are big salad eaters. Summer and Miranda discover a salad with steak and that’s whey they order. Sissy gets the chef salad.

“Y’all have any ideas for your books yet?” Miranda asks picking at a mozzarella stick.

“I’m thinking of going romantic. Since they gave us free reign.” Sissy says.

Summer sips her water. “I want to try my hand at zombie apocalypse, but more real world. The real world scenarios are legit scary.”

“I’m thinking of going post apocalyptic too, but like a disaster or something. Have that romantic element.” Miranda explains.

A couple of voices catch their attention. Well, catches Summer and Miranda’s attention.

“No way.” Miranda says turning around on her stool.

“What are the odds?” Summer says also turning.

Sissy looks confused. “What?” She asks. She follows their line of sight. Two tall guys, one a little taller than the other with longer hair, appear to be quite drunk and are team playing pool against who appear to be some younger local guys. Currently the locals are sweeping the pool table. “You know someone?” She asks.  
“The tall ones.” Miranda tells her.

“Okay…hotties! You’ve been holding out on me!”

Summer gets her water while Miranda chuckles at her. “Haven’t seen them in two years. Didn’t expect to see them again.”

“Two years?” Sissy thinks for a moment. “Those are the guys who found y’all when that psycho held y’all in the basement of that abandoned house and then disappeared, aren’t’ they?”

Summer just nods.

“They came by the hospital to check on us before they took off.” Miranda tells her.

“I didn’t know that.” Sissy picks at a wing. “They are hot and capable of saving damsels in distress…their pool game can use some work.” She comments.

Miranda smirks. “Just watch.”

She does and the two local guys easily agree to a double or nothing match when the shorter one goads them into it. Once it’s agreed upon she watches the two tall guys’ demeanors change completely. They go from staggering drunk to standing tall and walking just fine. The two young locals pale. She heard the shorter, but she would guess older, of them ask ‘want this one Sammy?’ and the reply of ‘yeah I got this Dean’ and then ‘Dean’ steps to a table where he leans to watch and sip a beer. Glancing to her right Sissy sees both Miranda and Summer smirking while they watch. ‘Sammy’ doesn’t take long to clear the table and pick up the money.

“You hustled us you fuckers!” One of the local guys bellows.

“Let it be a lesson to not try and take advantage of someone you think is drunk.” Dean shoots back.

The two younger guys look like they want to fight, but when Sammy looks up from counting the money and the giant men stare them down standing shoulder to shoulder the locals think better of it and storm out. Miranda and Summer are thoroughly amused. Dean’s eyes wander the space and land on them and it’s obvious he recognizes them. He gets Sam’s attention and the taller man looks over. His features go from surprised to a grin. Summer jerks her head inviting them over. Sam pockets the money as they move that way.

Miranda looks over her should as the bartender steps back to refill their waters. “We’ve got their tab tonight.” The brunette nods, but Miranda saw a flare to her nose when her hair flicked back. She guesses the action puffed the scent of her perfume at the woman which wasn’t intentional. She was just getting her hair out of her way. She and Summer stand as Sam and Dean get to them and they exchange hugs.

“Hey. What are you two doing here?” Sam asks.

“Road trip.” Summer tells him.

“You both look great.” Dean comments.

“Well we were half dead last time.” Miranda jokes.

Dean huffs a laugh.

Summer steps back a little. “This is our best friend Sissy. Sissy, this is Sam and his older brother Dean Winchester.” The brothers exchange hellos and handshakes with her.

“So road trip huh?” Dean starts. “Working on a story for the paper too?” He ventures. That's how they got in trouble last time they met if he remembers correctly.

Miranda shakes her head. “Nah. We don’t work there anymore. The three of us wrote a series of books together and they got picked up. We’re still working on it together, but we just signed independent book deals with that same publisher. This is just a much needed vacation and if inspiration hits along the way…awesome.” She sits back down. “Y’all eat yet?”

“Not yet.” It’s Sam that answers.

“If you aren’t busy, join us.” Summer says.

They glance at each other and then nod. Because of the arrangement of the bar stools which curve around the end of the bar Dean ends up next to the wall. Summer next to him. Then Miranda, Sissy, and Sam on the longer stretch of bar top. It makes them all close enough to hear and speak to one another easily. The bartender steps back over.

“Another beer gentlemen?” She asks.

“Yes please.” Sam answers for them both.

She walks to the cooler to get the beers.

“I’m afraid to ask what you two are doing here.” Miranda comments.

Dean smirks. “Just finished a job and passing back through heading home.” He answers. He knows what she and Summer know, but not what they may have told their friend Sissy.

“What do you do for a living?” Sissy asks.

That answered that question. “Insurance. Home office is in Kansas, but they send Sam and me all over the place.” Dean grabs a wing when Miranda pushes the appetizer platter his way.

“That what you two were doing in North Carolina two years ago?” Sissy asks.

Sam smirks this time. He can tell from the tone she’s a protective friend. He looks up at his older brother to let him answer.

He doesn’t miss a beat. “Sure was. We were actually there to determine the state of the house and happened upon these two awesome ladies.”

Both Sam and Dean chuckle at the slight blush Miranda and Summer develop.

“You haven’t changed in two years Dean Winchester.” Summer accuses. “Turning on all that charm.”

“He doesn’t turn it off in the presence of females.” Sam says and Dean glares at him making everyone except Dean laugh.

The bartender brings the beers and menus for the guys and conversation flows easily. When it was mentioned their deals are just under two million each it looked like the brothers, who just hustled pool to get a little cash in their pockets, are going to fall over backward and Sam chokes on his beer a little. The salads finally arrive while Sam and Dean are still trying to decide what they want.

“Is that steak on a salad?” Dean asks.

“Mhmm.” Miranda answers since she has a bite in her mouth.

“Dude.” Dean looks excitedly at Sam. “Steak. On a salad.”

Sam looks at him like he’s stupid (brothers) and the ladies all laugh. Sam ends up ordering a grilled chicken thing that smells good when it comes out. Dean orders a bacon cheeseburger which Summer and Miranda recall being his favorite thing next to pie from two years ago. Dean’s burger smells good too. Sam and Dean end up having one more beer each. They talk well past eating and the ladies settle the bill even though the brothers protest.

Sam and Dean drag them over to the pool tables and they play for a while. The guys help them here and there as locals watch remembering what they did earlier. Some of them aren’t looking pleased. They really don’t care. Summer is decent at pool to begin with which impresses the brothers.

Sissy stretches. “Hey. I think we’re gong to go watch a movie in our room. Want to join us for a bit? You’re staying at the same place anyway, right?” She can tell they are good guys. She hasn’t stopped smiling or laughing much and her besties have obviously enjoyed catching up.

“19.“ Dean answers.

Sam nods swallowing the last of his beer.

“We’re in 18.”

“Same room for all three?” Dean asks.

Miranda shrugs. “We always end up piled in the same room anyway. After the second night we quit getting separate rooms.”

“Well, since we’re next door we can come watch a movie. It’s early yet.” Dean says.

“Cool. We walked over.” Sissy comments.

“Us too.” Sam confirms. “Needed to stretch. That car was not made for someone as tall as me.”

“Hey, do not insult Baby.” Dean defends.

“I wasn’t insulting her Dean.”

With that they tip their bartender who hung close to them most of the time even though there were other customers. They leave the bar together and head across the street to the motel. Dean sends Sam to grab the beer from their room even though the ladies don’t want any. Dean insists he needs some to relax while watching a movie and Sam just rolls his eyes and goes in their room to get it. While he’s gone the ladies take turns in the bathroom with quick showers and slip into pajamas. Miranda finds an action movie. Summer and Sissy end up on the bed next to the wall. Miranda is on the other bed laying with her head down toward the foot on her belly. Dean shucks his boots and settles next to her with his back to the headboard.

Sam gets back and hands Dean a beer. “Here Jerk.”

“Thanks Bitch.”

The banter makes Sissy, who is unfamiliar with it, tilt her head. Miranda and Summer snicker. Sam lays his long self across the bottom of the bed where Sissy and Summer are sitting against the headboard. Dean is too long for him to lay that way on the other bed and he’s afraid he’d block Miranda’s view. The movie stars and they all get into it so the conversation lapses. There are the funny parts that get them laughing. Typical action movie so explosions, guns, car chases… Sam and Dean laugh when the tiny chick beats the crap out of the cocky guy. Sam realizes the girls are quiet. First he looks over to Miranda because that’s the easiest from his angle. She’s fallen sound asleep. Dean jerks his head toward Summer and Sissy and they have fallen asleep as well. The brothers ease off the beds. Miranda shifts, but it’s just to wrap her arms around the pillow in a hug and turn her head over to the other side. Sam opens the closet quietly pulling out the extra blankets. They cover them up, turn off the TV and the lights, and leave sure the door is locked. They won’t pull out tomorrow before saying goodbye like they normally would. It was an enjoyable evening and he and Sam don’t get those much. Plus it’s nice to see two people they helped doing well.

 

*************

 

“They look good.” Sam comments while Dean digs around in his back looking for a pair of sleep pants. Sam grabs his own bag.

“Yeah. They do.” Dean agrees.

“I mean a lot of the people we help who learn what is really out there…they can’t live a normal life. Not really. Summer and Miranda have moved on. They are like big time authors now. Road trip vacation and another bestie out with them…It’s nice.”

“Bestie?” Dean asks.

“Shut up. Just because we don’t have friends doesn’t mean I don’t know what they are referred to as.”

“Obviously we do have friends. I’m showering first.” Dean says and walks into the bathroom.

Sam huffs and pulls out his laptop. Might as well start looking for the next job while he waits on Dean to shower. His brother takes the longest showers he has ever known a guy to take. When it isn’t that long before Dean comes out, Sam raises his eyebrows at him.

“Water pressure sucks.” Wearing his sweat pants and a plain t-shirt he moves toward the bed next to the door. That bed is always Dean’s.

“You are such a princess.” Sam mumbles grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom.

“I will shave your head in your sleep…” He hears Dean say as he shuts the door.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Dean grabs the laptop that’s still on and takes over looking through the news posts while Sam showers. Sam takes longer than he did. When Sam comes out Dean has fallen asleep with the laptop on his chest. He shakes his head. He gets the laptop and shuts it down. He’s already yawning himself. After packing the laptop away he gets in his own bed, burrows down under the cover, and flips the light off. It doesn’t take long to fall asleep to the familiar sound of Dean’s soft snores.

 

*************

 

Sissy and Summer have shimmied down so they are laying with their heads on the pillows. Miranda is still sleeping with her head down at the bottom of the bed and hugging the pillow under her head, but she got cold and has curled herself into a ball. She tends to sleep that way. Sissy and Summer curled up some too, but they also moved closer together. Next to the faint sound of their relaxed breaths from sleep the room is silent. None of them are particularly hard sleepers, but they are sleeping hard tonight.

Sissy flips over on her back in her sleep and is jolted awake when something clamps down covering her mouth and nose. There is a strong, sweet, but undeniably chemical smell. She brings her hands up to pull it away, but with all her strength she can muster it doesn’t budge. Movement next to her catches her attention and she realizes that Summer is struggling and there are muffled cries from further away. It finally strikes her that someone is trying to knock them out and her friends are trying to fight too. It makes her try to struggle that much harder. It does nothing to help.

“Sh sh sh sh. Breathe.”

It’s a female voice. That’s all Sissy can tell. It’s too dark to see anything but a vague outline. She doesn’t seem all that big and she has no idea how someone not any bigger than she is can be so strong. Her lungs are burning telling her she has to breathe, but she knows as soon as she…too late. Sissy pulls in a breath involuntarily and her head swims. “Mmm.” She does not like that floating sensation. Still able to think somewhat clearly Sissy considers reaching up and banging on the wall. Her movements are sluggish and her hand is grabbed before she can reach the headboard or wall.

“Behave.” The voice is firm, but not unkind.

Sissy is so confused and she can feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Gray is clouding what vision she has of the dark room. The movements next to her have nearly stopped completely and she can’t hear Miranda anymore. Not good she thinks as she slips all the way into the dark.

Summer and Miranda are out too. The cloths are lifted from their faces and a man with a pale face and longish black hair brushes hair away from Miranda’s face. He can hear their heartbeats so he knows they are fine. He looks at the brunette able to see well in the dark of the room. She smiles at his pleased expression. “Let’s move.” He tells her. She nods and watches as he lifts the one he knocked out from the bed gently. A short haired blonde guy lifts Summer also being careful as a guy with brunette spikes lifts Sissy. The long haired blonde woman who had drugged Sissy steps over and opens the motel room door. Outside sits an older looking cargo van and a two door car that has seen better days. Behind the wheel of the car is a woman with shorter brown hair watching the room. The blonde leaving the room gets in the van behind the wheel while the brunette opens the back allowing the men in with the unconscious women. The friends are laid down and gently covered with blankets. The back door of the van is shut and then the car and van leave the parking lot.

Dean had gotten up to use the restroom and was walking back to bed rubbing his eyes. He heard the door on the back of the van shut and glanced out the motel room window. All he sees is it pulling off. He heads back to bed assuming someone else staying there must be leaving early. He saw the van over in the bar parking lot. Yawning, he gets back in the bed nestling back down. Sam mumbles something in his sleep that is unintelligible and then settles back down. Dean falls back to sleep easily.

 

*************

 

A few hours later Dean and Sam are up for the day. They flipped a coin and it was Sam’s turn to go hunt down breakfast. He was the one who got the money last night at pool, after all, so he is on the breakfast run while Dean packs up the room. He rolls his left shoulder. It’s been bothering him more and more often over the years. It did not help matters that he got knocked around so much by that spirit while Sam rushed to get the grave dug the rest of the way up and then of course the woman had to have been buried in a steel casket which took his brother longer to get into. Sam got it though and salted and burned the woman’s remains and the spirit went out in a fiery yell before she could bash his head in.

Dean has the bags ready to go and is over at the vanity that’s outside of the bathroom itself shaving when Sam gets back.

“Hey. Sorry that took so long. Had to drive almost out of town and finally found a fast food place. Coffee isn’t great, but it’s caffeine.”

“Not a problem.” He wipes his face off and cleans his razor putting it back in the bag. “Something smells good.”

“It’s your thing. Grease.”

“Ha ha ha.” Dean says sarcastically.

Sam chuckles at Dean’s scowl. “I got some extra. Thought the girls might like something.”

“I haven’t heard anything over there. They might still be sleeping.”

“Weren’t they early risers?” Sam questions taking stuff out the bag for them and figuring out what he had gotten for them next door.

“That was two years ago. Things change. We can’t wait around too long before we leave though. Got a text from Kevin saying he thinks there is some demonic activity not far from the Bunker.”

“Thought we were taking a break?” Sam knew good and well that wasn’t going to be the case, but that is what his brother had said.

Dean walks over and gets the coffee Sam extends toward him and downs some despite the temperature. He’s not a morning person. Sam knows that well. “I’ll go see if they’re awake.”

“Let’s hope they’re morning people.”

“Can it Sam.”

“That’s my point…” Sam calls out behind Dean as the door shuts.

He scowls. He isn’t the best at socializing before caffeine. Sam has always been perky in the morning and it’s annoying. He goes to knock on the door and it opens at the light touch. That is not normal. He looks at the lock and it’s been jimmied open to the point it’s broken. He gets alert quickly considering he was about to yawn. The coffee goes down on the outside window sill and he reaches behind himself, after looking around to confirm there is no one about, pulling out his gun from his waistband that had been covered by his shirt. Very cautiously he opens the door. He scans the room with his gun raised looking for any threat. He sees and hears nothing. Cautiously Dean steps into the room. Other than the beds being tousled, nothing seems off. He knows they slept on top of the covers so them looking so rumpled means nothing. The bathroom door is open and the light is off. No one is here.

He puts his gun back in his waistband and is sure his shirt is pulled over it. Something is wrong. Their SUV is still in the parking lot. Their bags are still where they were placed last night. They didn’t get out of bed and move anything. It’s like they vanished from the beds themselves. He looks around still moving around the room looking for any clues. There is a strange smell. Chemical. He peers in the bathroom flipping the light on just in case he’s missing something. The bathroom is clean. They had hung their towels back up last night after their quick showers. They’re neater than he and Sam, but that isn’t surprising. Dean doesn’t bother to be neat in motel rooms. He tends to be the one to clean things at the Bunker, but he wouldn’t say he’s ‘neat’ except when it comes to being efficient and ready to move at a moment’s notice. Turning around and pursing his lips he sees something on the floor. He crouches down seeing it’s a folded piece of white cloth. Even now a scent looms from it, although much more faint than what was probably hours ago, and he recognizes it for what it is now that he’s closer to it.

He drops it back to the floor and stands growling. “Son-of-a-bitch!” He roars storming out of the room.

Sam startles when Dean slams back into their room. “What?” He asks with wide eyes. Dean is fuming.

“Get next door.” Dean says instead of answering the question.

“Um…”

“Dammit Sam I need you in their room. You have a better nose than me.”

Sam gets to his feet as Dean is back out the door already. He is confused as he comes out the door and sees Dean disappearing into the room next door. Sam notices that the SUV is still parked in the lot. Scrunching his brows together he goes in the room behind Dean and he is totally confused. “Where are they?” Dean doesn’t say anything. Just looks at Sam. He starts taking in the scene. Bags still there, beds rumpled, but nothing out of place except…”What’s that smell?” Dean has walked near the bathroom and is looking at the floor. Sam follows his nose, but he also notices his brother’s line of sight. The cloth on the floor has him on full alert, finally. “No.” It comes out as a growl. Dean’s eyes are on fire when he looks up and he imagines his are much the same.

“I can’t track them far outside.”

Sam is out the door with his nostrils flared, but he stops in the parking lot not far from the room. His nose is better than Dean’s after an incident when they were growing up. He looks around confused. The trail, which seemed strong, just…stops.

Dean walks up behind him. They seemingly vanished. It hits him now that he’s clearing his mind of the anger and forcing himself into hunter mode. “The van.” Sam turns around and Dean can see he is still scenting the air. Track mode. “There was a van before the sun came up this morning in the parking lot. I had gone to the bathroom and heard it. Peaked out.”

Sam nods. “That would explain the scent just being gone.” He’s slipping from tracker mode to hunter mode too. “Gives us a place to start.”

“It was in the bar’s lot last night. There’s still a car over there. Maybe someone is there who will know who it belonged to.”

Although most would not see it, Dean is furious. It’s that controlled fury where his voice drops and gets quieter, but it’s the most dangerous Dean ever is. Sam nods. “I’ll get our stuff in the car and meet you.” He watches as his brother starts out across the parking lot. Then he’s back in the room getting the stuff as quickly as possible into the car to get across the street so Dean doesn’t take some innocent person’s head off.

Dean checks the doors. The one on the right is locked, but the one on the left opens. He steps inside and his eyes adjust to dim light quickly. He’s assaulted with all the mingled smells, but his brain picks out the three he has become familiar with. His eyes trace to where they sat the night before and shared dinner and then over to the pool tables where they had a good time.

“We aren’t open yet.” A female voice comes from his left and he sees her coming out from the little hallway where the bathrooms are located with a mop bucket.

“Yes ma’am. I just needed to ask a question if you don’t mind.” He has his fake FBI badge in his pocket and pulls it out.

The woman steps over, thankfully leaving the stinky mop bucket over by the hall, and takes a look. She quirks an eyebrow. “FBI agents hustle pool these days?”

“Taught those boys a lesson, didn’t it?” He’s good at thinking fast.

“You have a point. What can I help you with?”

Dean takes an inward breath that she didn’t question that further. His exterior stays cool. “There was a van in the parking lot last night. Cargo type thing, tan, needed a wash…”

“Ah, yeah, that belongs to the boyfriend of one of my bartenders. He has some kind of delivery service. Her name is Kate Baylor.”

While the woman is speaking his mind flashes back to last night. The bartender seemed to be hanging to them awfully close. He hadn’t paid much attention to it. Then his mind flashes back to a decade back. Her sneer at them as he dropped to the ground with a bullet to the head… His eyes fire back up and he sees red. He should have known who that was when he saw her. The woman is still talking, but he storms back toward the doors and nearly barrels right into Sam.

“Whoa.” Sam says putting his hands out and catches Dean’s chest. “You find out something?” It’s obvious he had, but for the sake of getting Dean to say anything about it…

“Remember that vamp dad shot with the Colt?” Sam thinks back. Then he nods. Along the lines of times his life has been threatened, that doesn’t rank very high anymore, but it was the first time the Colt had been used which made it stand out. “His mate was here last night. She must have recognized us.”

“You’re thinking revenge?”

“I don’t know what I’m thinking. If it was revenge why didn’t she break in on us? Why wasn’t she sure we saw her rip the girls to shreds? Why not leave them drained here for us to find?”

“Something is off.”

“They didn’t target us, they targeted them. The question is why.”

Sam runs a hand down his face. “Think she made her own nest after her mate died or do you think she’s alone?” Sam asks.

“The woman inside said that the van belongs to her boyfriend. I’m guessing nest. She recognized us as hunters. She’ll flee so we need to find the nest and now if we are going to have any chance of getting them back unharmed. If she wanted them dead they would be already. The way I remember it, she and her mate took victims back to the nest. Fed on them or turned them there.”

“Yeah. They drained that guy pretty quick, but they turned his wife.” Sam pales. “What if they turn them? We know we can reverse it, but only if they don’t force feed them first.”

“We’ll do what we have to do Sam, but we aren’t leaving them there regardless.”

Sam can’t disagree. “Okay. Map of the area. They’ll need a place where they won’t draw attention. Probably not in town, but near enough to for her to work here.” He’s thinking out loud.

“There was nothing coming to. It’s got to be out the other side.”

They start walking to the car. Sam throws Dean the keys which he catches without looking and Sam has his phone out using GPS maps to find what they are looking for. Dean has the engine roaring to life and heading out of town.

“Here. There is an abandoned farm. Lots of old buildings. Perfect for a vampire nest.” Sam looks up. “Nine miles on the left.”  
Dean floors it.

 

*************

 

Her head is splitting. She’s scared to open her eyes at first so she cracks them open slowly expecting bright light. The room is dark though. Dim anyway. Her thoughts begin coming back slowly like she’s swimming and pulling her way up through molasses. What the hell happened? She knows she didn‘t drink last night. Going to move her arms she can‘t pull them down from above her head. She hasn‘t moved or made a sound prior to tugging on her arms. Something pulls uncomfortably on her wrists which has her moving her head…bad idea…and the pounding gets about a hundred times worse and the ceiling looks like it pitches around. She slams her eyes back closed trying to keep from getting sick.

“Sums?” She hears which has her trying to open her eyes again. “Sums, are you okay?” It’s Sissy. She can feel shifting next to her on the left side and assumes that is where her friend is. That leaves the question of where Miranda is though. “Summer?”

Sissy sounds worried. “I’m…alright. I think. Just feel a little queasy.”

“Me too.” That comes from down below her toward her feet. It’s Miranda so that answers that unspoken question.

Sissy clears her throat. “Anyone have any idea where we are?” She asks. There is clanking as she adjusts.

Summer is finally able to look up and she sees the metal clamped around her wrists. She experimentally tries to get her hands through. They are nice and lose on her wrists themselves, but there is no way she is slipping her hands through. It’s frustrating.

“Don’t.” Miranda tells her. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

It’s clear none of them have any idea where they are. There is light coming around thick curtains on the window. So it’s daytime. Miranda adjusts her position. Sissy and Summer have their hands cuffed above their heads to the headboard. She is down at the foot of the bed with her hands to her side cuffed. She would laugh if the situation was different because when it comes to the three of them, she is the one who tends to fall asleep in bed weird. She was laying with her head at the bottom of the bed in the motel curled up and laying mostly on her stomach when a cloth gets pressed over her face and a weight settled over her back. A hand in her hair kept her from being able to move her head away. Things got foggy really fast after that. Her legs are across Summer’s. Sissy has curled hers up to keep from accidentally kicking her or anything. The questions are now, who kidnapped them and why? Miranda asks as much.

“Winchesters.” Summer ventures using her arm to scratch at her nose.

“Insurance business causes their friends to get abducted?” Sissy raises an eyebrow, but Summer can’t see it. Miranda can.

She adjusts trying to see her friends a little better realizing there are two lamps with apparently weak bulbs lighting the room. “Well…”

That’s as far as she gets. The lock for the door sounds loud as it’s clicked open and then the door is pushed inward. All three of them watch as a guy with longish black hair comes in. He closes the door stopping to look at them for a moment before he steps forward. All three of them tense up. When he gets close to the end of the bed Miranda shifts as far back toward Sissy and Summer as she can.

He raises his hands so they can see them. “Shh. Not going to hurt you. Any of you.” It’s obvious that none of them believe him. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?” He asks. None of them respond. “Anyone need the bathroom?”

Sissy notices the guy looks tired. She, Summer, and Miranda all remain quiet though. They keep their eyes on him as he moves across the room and he peeks out the curtain squinting and shrinking back from the direct light that enters. Miranda narrows her eyes at that.

“Vampire. You’re a vampire.” She says quietly.

Sissy looks at her confused. Summer, however, doesn’t seem shocked at all. The guy turns around and he isn’t surprised either. Clearly she is missing something here.

“Are we here because of Sam and Dean?” Miranda asks. Her voice is still quiet, but the room is so quiet that he has no trouble hearing her.

The guy shakes his head. “That was the original idea when my girl spotted you with them. Until she caught on to what you are. Then the plan changed. I do have a bone to pick with those Winchesters though.”

“What we are?” Summer asks ignoring the part about the brothers.

He smiles and walks back over. “Ah. I figured you didn’t know.”

“What are you talking about?” Miranda asks.

“Let’s just leave it as you’re all special…precious…for now. If we want to keep someone to feed on and not kill them or cause them to be seriously ill we have to wait a month between a serious feeding. It’s not ideal or even practical unless we want to turn him or her later. The three of you…” He pauses stepping closer and looking down at them and noticing them all shrinking back from the look. “…can recover overnight with some food and rest. You will make us all stronger, faster. You can keep my entire nest fed and we won’t have to hunt anymore.”

“You’re going to use us as feeders?” Summer asks tensing up further and voice cracking.

He looks up and his eyes show honesty. “Not only that. We’ll protect you. Take care of you. Keep you safe and cared for and healthy.”

“We can do that on our own.” Sissy says finding her voice finally.

His brown eyes focus on her blue. “You didn’t protect yourselves against us.” He points out. He then looks down at Miranda. She’s closest to him. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the key for the handcuffs.

“What are you doing?” Miranda asks as he reaches down to unhook one of her wrists.

“Going to get you something to eat and drink.”

Miranda doesn’t miss the hungry glint to his eyes though. He wants to feed and he doesn’t want to do it in front of her friends. “No.” She says trying to pull away from him. “You want to feed.”

That gets Summer and Sissy’s attention more and they start doing what they can to kick at him without kicking Miranda. He grabs the wrist that he lets loose and gets the free end of the cuff through the slat in the footboard. Very quickly she turns herself enough to land a good kick to his midsection and it pushes him back with a surprised grunt. He lets go and she gets to her feet as quickly as she can, but he’s on her again grabbing a hold of her arms so she can’t flail out at him in something like a straight jacket hold. The cuffs are still dangling from one wrist and she bucks and kicks, but he’s behind her and doesn’t seemed much fazed by her struggles.

“Let her go!”

“Get off her!”

She can hear her friends struggling, but she doesn’t look over. Miranda is too busy trying to free herself.

“Behave.” He says in her ear. “Behave or I take one of them.” He says quietly so that neither Summer or Sissy can hear. She looks over at her still yelling friends and they freeze when her eyes meet theirs.

“No. No don’t you dare go with him.” Sissy says seeing she has stopped struggling. Miranda drops her eyes and head. “No! No Miranda! I don’t care what he just threatened don’t you do it!”

“Look at me Mands.” Summer says. She waits until her friend raises her eyes. “If he threatened to take one of us instead of you, let him.”

Miranda shakes her head. “No. I can’t.” Her voice is soft.

She can’t see, but the guy smiles which only enrages Summer and Sissy more. “Good girl.” He says to Miranda loosening his grip. He cuffs her hands in front of her and she doesn’t resist.

“You son-of-a-bitch!” Sissy yells out. She’s pulling against the cuffs, but the frame is sturdy. “No! Let her go! Take me! Let her go and take me you bastard!”

The guy says nothing guiding Miranda to the door. They’ll become more docile soon enough. He takes her through the door and is sure to lock it behind them to the sounds of them yelling for him to stop. He’s glad he found this place out in the middle of nowhere. He’d rather not have to gag them.

Miranda is tense, but she isn’t resisting him. She does stop when she sees his mate standing near the couch waiting. She recognizes the woman.

“You were the bartender.” She says.

The woman smiles. “Kate. Pleased to meet you.” Miranda doesn’t say anything, not that Kate expected her to. “That’s my mate, Luther. He’s the leader of the nest.” Miranda had figured as much, but she still doesn’t say anything. “Come on over. Got some food and water over here since you haven’t eaten in a while.”

Luther guides her over and encourages her to sit down. She watches silently as a bottle of what she assumes is cold water, judging by the condensation on the outside, is cracked open and then Kate is sitting by her offering it to her lips. Miranda goes to get the bottle with her cuffed hands and Kate pulls it away.

“Let me.” She tells her.

Miranda huffs. “I can do it myself.”

“Never said you couldn’t, but you won’t.” Kate doesn’t miss a beat.

 

*************

 

Dean cut the engine and coasted down a maintenance road up in the woods to keep the car from being seen or heard. They then go around to the trunk and grab machetes and syringes of dead man’s blood. They keep a supply, but it’s getting low. There hasn’t been the opportunity to restock the supply so they only have a couple of syringes each. Daylight doesn’t kill a vampire, but they don’t particularly like the sun either and it can disorient them. From their understanding it burns like it would a human after a while of exposure. Hurts their eyes too. They’re hoping to use the fact that it’s daytime to their advantage. Since getting to the maintenance road they have been silent. Being brothers and doing this their entire lives they don’t have to speak to communicate. Sam can clearly see that Dean is still fuming. It’s not a good state to be in when the situation calls for finesse.

As Dean shuts the truck quietly and goes to turn to walk toward the farm Sam gets his arm and he turns around. Sam’s eyes are clear in saying Dean, you need to calm down and that’s when the older of the two realizes just how mad he’s been. How mad he still is. He nods and closes his eyes for a moment trusting Sam to keep an eye out while he takes in several deep breaths and lets them out slowly calming himself so he can focus. That’s something they have to have with each other in order to do their job. Trust. Sam is looking around and scenting the air when Dean opens his eyes so he knows Sam went on high alert while he was in his own head for a moment. Sam snaps his attention back to Dean when he senses he is being looked at. Dean nods and they move on toward the big farm house. Problem being there are a lot of buildings on this property.

Dean throws his arm out and knocks Sam and himself behind a small outbuilding of some kind. Sam looks confused until he looks past Dean’s shoulder and sees the couple of people walk by.

“Humans.” Dean says. “They have humans watching their backs during the day.” He says very quietly. Even Sam’s sensitive ears barely hear him.

Sam just nods when Dean glances at him. He leans forward so he can speak just as softly as his brother had. “They probably use them to lure people to the nest too.”

It’s Dean’s turn to nod. Carefully the brothers step out of their hiding spot looking around to be sure that no one else is around. Besides the two humans that walked past them, one guy and one girl who looked young, they continue on. They’re much more cautious moving past buildings peering in windows carefully so they aren’t caught off guard. Most of the buildings’ windows are covered. It allows any vampires cover from the sun as most sleep during the day. Sleep is not strictly necessary all the time. It’s more a habit. If going out in the sun is uncomfortable, they don’t have much else to do than to get some sleep.

They look in one of the buildings nearing the farmhouse. It’s bigger like a place for farmhands to bunk. It’s hard to see inside and finally Sam finds a hole where a knot came out of the knotted pine used to build the sides and peers inside. He can see at least seven people…no vampires he corrects in his mind…sleeping inside. He motions Dean over to look. Dean gives him a look when he steps back from peering inside. He holds up seven fingers as in question. Sam nods.

They continue on toward the big farmhouse. They find a spot and speak quietly.

“Seven in that one spot? How many are here?” Sam says thinking out loud.

“I haven’t seen a nest that’s potentially this big before. Not while with dad, before, or since. This is insane. How can a nest this big feed and not draw attention?” Dean runs a hand through his hair.

Sam is shaking his head. “They must not be feeding locally. They could be sending some out to the big cities and bringing them back. Rounding up homeless and those that won’t be missed.” He ventures.

“Oh my God.”

“We’re going to need help Dean. We can’t get them out of here on our own.”

“Yeah. Yeah we need backup. That’s for sure. Um. Well, we’re here. We need to see if we can see inside and get a better gage on what we’re dealing with before we make the call.”

“Good idea. We’ll have to be careful with the humans. Some of them may not have any choice. There could be feeders here too.”

Dean nods. He has his machete at the ready as he looks out from where they found to duck out of sight. Sam is at his back. They move toward the farmhouse and start checking windows. They see an empty kitchen through one. Then there is what seems to be a bedroom, but there is such a limited view they can’t tell if anyone is in there or not. A voice catches their attention and someone steps out on the front porch on a cell phone talking very loudly. Doesn’t sound like anything important, but it freezes them from being able to move and they are in a too open spot. Thankfully the chick turns around and goes the other way enabling them to move.

Around toward the back they peek through a window and are shocked to find they can see, although barely, Sissy and Summer. No Miranda though. They are handcuffed to the bed and are agitated. Listening they can hear them yelling for them to ‘stop’ and ‘bring her back’ and ‘let her go’ so that can’t be good and explains why they can’t see Miranda. The door to the room opens. There is only a small crack in the curtains to look through. The brothers are very still so any silhouette that they create doesn’t draw attention. The bartender woman…Kate Sam finally recalls her name…comes in and has two bags. A familiar guy…

“No. Dad killed him.” Sam says under his breath. Dean remains silent.

Luther has tubes and stuff. Both girls are trying to scoot as far away as possible, but they have nowhere to go. Dean wants to go right now and stop them. He recognizes the equipment as medical grade stuff to take blood donations with. Dean is familiar with it because he found himself donating blood for money when he and Sam were left for periods of time without their dad when he was a teenager. It would buy groceries for a night at least. With fake ID’s he would travel around and give way too much blood and suffer the effects. He kept them fed though. He feels a steadying hand on his shoulder and hears Sam’s voice.

“If they were going to kill them they would have done it already. They’re going to use them as feeders. They have a couple weeks at least.”

“They’re going to get sick Sam.”

“We’ll stop them before that, but we can’t do anything before we have backup.” Sam points out.

“Yeah. Okay. How many vamps have you counted?” Dean asks getting his head in the game even though it’s hard hearing them struggle and plead just on the other side of the glass.

“So far? I’m at seventeen. Most of them are probably upstairs or in the basement so we’re looking at a higher number.”

“I counted eighteen. At least six more humans than the two we saw earlier. Jesus.”

“Come on Dean. We gotta get out of here and give everyone a call. Make a plan and come back prepared.”

Slowly they back away. They check as many of the other buildings as they can on the way out and find one that holds a bunch of human feeders. Most of them don’t look very good so they’ve either been fed on recently or they’ve been there a while. As far as Sam and Dean can tell they are all still alive though. It bodes well for Summer, Miranda, and Sissy. They get back to the car and push her to the road before Dean gets in and cranks her up. They have got some calls to make and a plan to come up with.

 

*************

 

Summer and Sissy are trying their best to get as far away from Luther and the bartender woman as they can and protesting as loudly.

“What did you do with Miranda?” Summer demands.

“Where is she?” Sissy demands at almost the same time.

“Calm down, both of you. She’s fine. She’s resting.” Luther tells them. “Now, I’m going to take some blood. Not enough to hurt either of you…”

“Oh hell no.” Sissy says kicking out at them.

Luther huffs. Kate looks amused.

“Would you cooperate if you could see that she is fine?” Luther asks.

Summer and Sissy stop and look at each other. This could be a trick. Sissy is just learning that vampires exist and is in the middle of processing that. Before either of them get a chance to ask someone sticks their head in the door. “Luther, Kate…need to talk to you for just a second.”

They watch the pair put down the things in their hands and go to the door. They can’t hear the conversation. Luther and Kate come in and each have a key. The pair ignore all of the struggling and questioning and protesting as they unlock the cuffs. Luther gets Summer to her feet and Kate gets Sissy up and their hands are cuffed in front of them. They take them out of the room. The women are confused as to what is going on, but they spot Miranda on the couch. Her hands are cuffed in front of her like theirs and she’s curled up with her ankles also tied. Sissy manages to wrench her arm away and heads straight for her friend.

Miranda’s eyes are only half open and she has her head resting back on the couch. She looks pale. More pale than usual. She and Sissy both happen to have fair skin, but Miranda is ghostly white now.

Accusing eyes turn to the two vampires. “What did you do to her?”

Luther allows Summer to pull away and go over to the couch as well. The first thing she does is pull hair away from Miranda’s neck. There is a clear bite wound there. “You fed on her?!” She looks outraged.

“They what?” Sissy asks looking back at her and sees the angry red marks where multiple places have been punctured by the vampires’ sharp teeth. “Oh God.”

“’M okay.” Miranda says. She can barely hold her head up, but she’s conscious.

“No, you aren’t.” Summer says pulling her head over as both friends are in protective postures over her.

“She’s right. She’s okay. She’ll recover well with a good night’s sleep and fluids.” Luther assures. “It’s because of who you are. It would take a normal human a couple of days from the amount we took.”

Summer goes to say something, but the two vampires approach before she can. “Come.” Kate says. She doesn’t give Summer a chance to protest as she’s pulled up from where she sat on the arm of the couch. Kate doesn’t pull her too fast since she was supporting Miranda’s head. Miranda lays her head down on the arm of the couch when Summer is moved away. Sissy tries to struggle away from Luther, but she has no luck. They are taken across the room and for the first time they notice what looks like a cage set up and it has three cots in it. “We’ll have you some food in just a minute. Relax and behave. When she is feeling better we’ll move her in with you.” Kate tells them as they are taken in and one end of the cuffs are locked to the cots that are bolted to the floor. Summer and Sissy remain sitting. They try to get their hands through the cuffs to no avail. “Stop that. You’ll hurt yourselves.” She gets a sneer from Summer. “You can stop, or we can sedate you. It’s your choice.” Kate threatens. It sends ice through both of them and they freeze.

“Kate, get some juice for her.” Luther says walking around the room tidying up.

Kate walks away to do as she’s asked in the kitchen area. “What do you really want with us?” She hears one of them ask. She thinks it’s Summer.

Luther looks over at Miranda. She’s aware, but weak. He looks back toward the cage. Luther was going to leave them in the bedroom because it was more comfortable, but news that the Winchesters were spotted at the farm made moving them now necessary.

“There is more than one reason for you being here.” He begins walking toward them. “First, yes, we will feed on you, however, never enough to harm you.” He stops there.

“Second?” Sissy asks.

“Vampires cannot have children. My mate and I would like a family.”

“We aren’t children.” Summer points out dryly.

“You don’t have to be. You are younger than you perceive yourselves as even though you don’t realize it. It’s just because of what you are. All three of you age very slowly.”

Summer looks confused. “What we are? We’re human. We have aged normally. We look our age. We’re all thirty one.”

“You look your age for now. You are mostly human, yes, but there is more. I’ll explain later. Your blood is special. You have no idea just how special you are. So Kate and I will take care of your needs and you will be our own. That‘s the second reason you are here.”

They are very confused as Kate comes back with a bottle of juice. She sits next to Miranda and opens the bottle. Gently she pulls Miranda up straighter and puts her arm around her neck to support her head for her. Summer squints when she sees that the wound on her neck looks more healed than it did just minutes ago. The angry red is gone. Bruising has shown up. It’s hard to tell from this distance, but it looks like the skin is closed up. “What the hell?” She asks under her breath. Sissy doesn’t hear her, but she sees Luther give a small smile in her direction. He heard, but he doesn’t say anything. Kate puts a straw in the juice and holds it telling Miranda to drink. She does as she’s told. Summer and Sissy know she is too weak to protest and they’re aware that they need to eat and drink. If anything is drugged oh well. If these vampires wanted them dead or hurt they would be already. They have some time. Still, Sissy doesn’t like what she is seeing. They say Miranda is alright, but she looks like death warmed over.

Miranda finishes the juice as she sipped slowly as instructed. Kate lets her lay over again and gets up. “Luther. We need to talk for a moment.”

He nods and they step down a hallway.

“Mands?” Sissy says softly.

“I’m awake.” Miranda answers.

“How are you feeling?”

Miranda lifts her head to look at her friends better. “Tired. No energy.”

They nod. “We’re going to get out of here.” Summer tells her.

“I know.” She lays her head back down. “If they go to feed on you, don’t fight. It’s hard not to, but if you do it could hurt you worse.” She tells them.  
Summer and Sissy don’t like how weak her voice is. They agree with her though. She’s right. They wonder if she tried to fight or if she fought the instinct.

 

Time passes. Summer and Sissy don’t remember laying down to go to sleep, but they notice when they wake to the sound of movement that they feel crappy. They remember eating and drinking what they were given by who they think was a human guy. Why a human would be working with the vampires they can’t figure out, but that’s how it seemed. He was tan and when his arm brushed against Summer’s she noticed he was warm and not cool. They didn’t question him. Didn’t look like he would say much anyway. Shifting Sissy notices that her wrists are secured to the side of the cot and there is a bandage around her arm in the crook of her elbow. At some point while she was sleeping…or unconscious more likely…she was drained of some blood. Looking to her left Summer is in the same state. She’s just waking up too. Sissy feels sore all over. Her muscles ache. She feels really weak. Is this what Miranda felt like? Geez. She can’t sit up any because there is a soft strap across her chest too. She huffs.

“You okay?” Her head turns to the right and she sees Miranda there laying on her side. There is a soft padded cuff around one of her wrists too and that’s when Sissy notices that there is a small lock…like a padlock…on the cuff so they can’t get them off.

“I’ll survive. How are you?” Sissy asks concerned.

“Still tired, but I feel better than I did. They keep making me drink juice and eat little bits.” Miranda tells her.

The light is changed. “How long have we been out?” Summer asks on a groan feeling that same ache.

“No idea. I’ve been in and out myself.” Miranda says. “I’d say the sun is getting ready to set so after six?” Miranda guesses.

Both Sissy and Summer are finding it hard to keep their eyes open. Summer turns her head and can barely see Miranda over Sissy. She notices Miranda moving and lifts her head with a lot of effort to see what she’s doing. She’s messing with the cuff and then she notices that she’s doing something with the lock and smirks. Summer looks around the room and doesn’t see anyone. She knows when the sun sets that a lot of vampires will likely be up and about. Time is limited if they are going to maybe get out of here so she remains silent. It’s going to be hard for all of them to move, but they may not have another chance at this. It doesn’t take too long and there is a soft *snick* sound. She glances over and sees Miranda working to get the cuff unbuckled after looking around. She’s still entirely too pale and Summer can tell by the slight tremor that she’s still weak. Better than she expected her to be though. It took effort to do that and she watches silently as Miranda lays her head back for a moment after freeing her left wrist. Summer is doing her best to keep a scan of the room unsure how long they have to get out of here and whether or not they can pick the lock on this cage door. Miranda takes a deep breath and lets it out gathering her strength and sits herself up. It feels like it takes monumental effort. Escaping is going to be hard. She sits on the side of the cot and starts working on the cuff on Sissy’s right wrist. It doesn’t take her as long since she has two hands and one can steady the lock and then she leans over her and does the other. There isn’t a lock on the chest strap so she just goes to unbuckle it.

Sissy shakes her head at her. She reaches up and starts to unbuckle it herself, which is difficult, but she motions her head toward Summer. Miranda understands and goes around her and starts picking the lock with a small piece of metal she saw lying on the floor. Summer watches her and as soon as her right hand is free she is unbuckling the chest strap…or starting to because it’s hard one handed…and Miranda finishes it when she gets Summer’s other wrist free. Sissy is close behind.

“I didn’t know you knew how to do that.” Even as close as she is to Miranda’s ear it’s hard to hear.

Miranda turns her head so Sissy can see her mouth. Dean she mouths instead of voicing.

Very quietly the three make their way to the door. They keep their breathing as even as they can, but the movements are a large exertion on their already taxed bodies. They’re working on very little but sheer determination. Miranda takes the metal piece and works as best she can with her arm through the bars. She can’t see what she’s doing which makes it even harder. She can feel the time just ticking by as she tries to get the door unlocked and FINALLY the door pushes open with her weight against it catching her off guard. Sissy and Summer steady her. All three are elated, but any celebrating is going to have to wait.

They’re all still in their pajamas and barefooted so their steps are silent. Still, they step very lightly being an older wooden floor. The next hurdle is opening the front door without being heard. Miranda checks two windows on one side and Summer checks windows on the other. Sissy looks out the door window. They don’t see anyone outside on the porch. They highly doubt any humans they run across are going to be willing to let them go. They know any vampires won’t. The sun is still up enough to keep the vampires from coming out…or so Summer and Miranda hope. Sissy still doesn’t know much about these creatures. They’ll fill her in later. They owe her a lot of explaining. With a silent nod from her friends Sissy unlocks the door as quietly as she possibly can and then opens it. It’s slow and the door still creaks a little. Once they get it open, they are on the move.

Looking around they head for the woods to their right. It’s the quickest and easiest cover to get to. They move as quick as they can. It’s not long before they hear feet behind them moving quickly, but they can only go so fast and are having to try and support each other. A couple times they have to stop and support themselves with trees and it’s allowing whoever is chasing them to catch up. They start moving again as fast as they can with bare feet exposed to the woods’ ground which hurts and they are staggering despite their best efforts now. Summer is looking down and comes up short when Miranda and Sissy stop.

She starts when she looks up to see some rather large wolves. A bunch of them. Standing there in front of them very still. There are two standing in front of the rest. One is a chestnut brown color and shaggy. It has hazel eyes. The other is a lighter brown verging on blonde not nearly as shaggy with green eyes. Summer tilts her head to the side a little and looks closely.

“Sam? Dean?”

The shaggy chestnut colored one sits on his haunches and lets his tongue loll out. Miranda giggles. The other wolf is still standing tall, but it looks like he rolls his eyes. Then there is a growl that emanates from him that has Sam looking over. It’s clear that it is, in fact, Sam and Dean at this point. Sam looks up and past the three women and he bristles. Dean looks over his shoulder to a solid black wolf with sapphire blue eyes and gives a little yip. The wolf seems to bring itself out of a serious gaze at the three of them and slowly makes it’s way around the brothers and over to the women. It lowers it’s head as it gets near them, but then moves quickly behind them which is a little startling, but when they turn their heads they see a vampire standing there and a deep rumble comes out of the pale figure. The wolf put itself between the vamp and them. It slowly backs it’s body up bumping the three of them lightly getting them to move toward the other wolves. They go willingly realizing they are being protected. They use the big black wolf to keep balance feeling more and more drained of the meager energy they all had to begin with. They are gently bumped to a muscled, huge wolf near the center that is a light brown, slightly shaggy, with light blue eyes. The black wolf turns to be sure they get the message and sees that they lean on the burly wolf. The black wolf then joins Sam and Dean as more vampires show up. The wolves move out in a wider circle noticing the vampires attempting to flank. Luther comes up in the front, but stays well back.

“Turn into your human form.” Luther demands.

Dean just growls…loudly. It’s an obvious warning. Then, the wolves on the outer ring are attacking the vampires. Luther’s eyes go wide and he disappears back into the woods with a wolf in chase. Sam, Dean, and the black wolf take off in chase as well, but the inner ring stays intact keeping any straggling vamps from getting near the three women. They are baring more and more of their weight on the giant wolf. It turns it’s head and notices that they are waning fast. It lets out a whine and a red wolf that is smaller, but by no means small, looks over. It comes over and leans against them helping the women to stay upright. The big wolf nods at it. It’s not too long later that they see three figures emerge, but they aren’t vamps. It’s Sam, Dean, and another guy with dark hair and sapphire blue eyes. They are all shirtless, but have pulled on what looks like sweat pants.

Summer’s head drops and the only thing holding her up are the wolves she is sandwiched between. The red one whines and noses at her hand. Summer puts her hand on the wolf’s head, but she just doesn’t have the strength to stand on her feet anymore. Sam, Dean, and the other guy rush over.

“I’ve got her Charlie.” Sam tells the red wolf and he easily scoops her up.

Dean and the other guy support Sissy and Miranda as the wolves separate.

“We’ve got them Benny. Thanks.” Dean says to the big wolf they first leaned against. He nods his understanding watching as Dean scoops Sissy up as Sam had Summer and then the other guy gets Miranda. “You good Cas?” Dean asks.

“I’m good Dean.” The voice is deeper and rougher than any of them expected.

“Let’s go. We need to get them to a safe place and check them out.” Sam says.

Cas is looking down at Miranda with a soft expression Dean and Sam haven’t seen before. It’s odd, but they don’t have time now.

“I think we got all of them, keep us flanked anyway.” Dean says to the remaining wolves. Other figures have moved out of the woods back toward them all wearing loose fitting clothes that were obviously easy to slip into.

Dean looks down feeling Sissy’s head lay against his shoulder as he walks. Her eyes are closed and he notices that it looks like all three of them have passed out. He figures that’s best for now. Staying in town isn’t an option and he’s concerned about the car ride. He can smell the stress they are under. Cas walks to his left and Sam to his right and they go as quickly as possible to the Impala. Once there he puts Sissy in the front to sit between him and Sam and Sam has her leaning over on him with his arm around her. In the backseat Cas is between Summer and Miranda with an arm around each pulled close. He has a hand on each of their heads and is stroking gently. It’s an affectionate gesture Dean and Sam have never seen from him before. It’s strange, but again, now is not the time to find out what is going on. Dean drives as quickly as he can without risking getting pulled over.

They find a motel that is nicer than where they would normally stay in the next city over that is larger than Silverton. Ideally they’d get back to the bunker, but it’s not possible to make that long a drive with them in their condition. They lay them down on the beds and check that they are stable and then allow them to rest.  
Cas looks at the brothers. “We need to talk.”


End file.
